total_drama_craziness_presents_next_top_modelfandomcom-20200214-history
PJ Party
Quotes Recap Alex: Last time on TDC Presents: Next Top Model, the 12 remaining girls had bit of a shock when they got to switch outfits with a random person. Ciara and Tina pulled a heinous prank on Loretta for messing with Caitlin and if you ask me, that was so fucking awesome! Oh my, I just swore. My bad. So anyways, it was down to Tyne and Oliviyah in the Bottom 2 and it was Tyne who got kicked off. Eleven girls remain. Which one will be eliminated next and which one will be the next top model? ''Girl Talk Barbara: (Conf) So Me, Frieda, Caitlin, Tina, Ciara, Jessie and Jocelyn gathered around somewhere private and talked about how much we all hate that bitch Loretta. Ciara: Oh my gosh you guys, Loretta has got to go. She got back at me last night by pissing in my shampoo. Jocelyn: No wonder why your hair smells bad. Jessie: I hear you. That bitch is trying to threaten me. Just last night, she called me a Harijuku Harlot. Barbara: That Loretta is one huge (bleep). Tina: Yep. Frieda: I hope she does a shit job in the next photo shoot. Octavia: Girls, come quick, Alex Mail! Alex: (In Video) Hi girls, who's ready to slip into something more relaxing? Frieda: Hmmm... I think she's saying something about us modeling in our PJs. Tina: Oh my gosh, I'm so fucking excited! PJ Party Gals Part 1 Alex: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Alex: As you can see, I am in my PJs in my moment, and today you girls will have 2 challenges. The first one you will be posing in your pajamas. The second challenge, you will have to pair up with someone else and you and your partner will have a duo photo shoot. Tina: Do we choose our partners? Alex: Nope, I do. Loretta: Can we bash the fucking shit out of our partner during the second challenge? Alex: You can do anything you want. However, you cannot do anything violent or explicit. Tina: (Conf) I hope Alex pairs me up with Frieda so we can do a sexy pillow fight together! Alex: Today's special guests are Lance Dunnigan and CJ Waverly. CJ: Hey sis. Octavia: Hey CJ. 45 minutes later... CJ: Ok Ciara, pose on the bed for me. Ciara: How's this? CJ: Ok, maybe lie down on the bed. 20 minutes later... CJ: Ooh Tina, you look pretty. Tina: Thanks, I know. CJ: Just give me some of your best poses, Tina. Tina: (giggles) Ok. 30 minutes later... CJ: Come on Caitlin, give me your best shot. Caitlin: Ok, but I am in the chopping block. CJ: Just do your sexiest poses. Caitlin: Ok. PJ Party Gals Part 2 Alex: Ok girls, ready for the second photo shoot? All Girls: Yes. Alex: First will be Frieda and Caitlin. Tina: (Conf) I can't believe Alex didn't pick me to be with Frieda. She's my bestest friend ever and I would totally die if I'm not with her, unless I'm dating my man. Alex: Then it will be Jessie with Barbara, followed by Oliviyah and Jocelyn, then Tina with Ciara and finally we'll have Octavia, Rebekah and Loretta doing a 3-some. Lance: Caitlin and Frieda, please follow me. 5 minutes later... Lance: Ok Caitlin, I want you to hold the pillow and try and hit Frieda. Caitlin: Ok Lance, I'll try not to hit Frieda's precious face. (Frieda giggles) Lance: That's it, now Frieda try and hit Caitlin. 10 minutes later... Lance: Jessie, I want you to stand 5 feet to the right of where Barbara is standing and hold the pillow in a resting position. Jessie: Ok, mind if we make out at the end? Lance: Sure, that shit's fucking hot! Barbara: Try not to hit my nose with the pillow, it's sensitive as fuck. Jessie: Ok then. 15 minutes later... Lance: Ok Oliviyah, I want you to spank Jocelyn with the pillow you're holding. Oliviyah: This isn't a porn scenario, right? Lance: This is not a porno, Liv. Now smack Jossy's ass! Oliviyah: Ok. (smacks Jocelyn's ass with a pillow) Jocelyn: Ow, that fucking hurt! 15 minutes later... Lance: Tina, you and Ciara will be doing each others' make up. Tina: I wish I can do this with Frieda. Ciara: Come on Tina, just picture me as Frieda. I'm just as friendly as her. Tina: Ok then. Tina: (Conf) Although Frieda wasn't my partner for today, Ciara was a pretty good partner. 15 minutes later... Lance: Octavia, Loretta and Rebekah, as a 3-some, I want you girls to play Spin The Bottle. Loretta: Seriously? Lame! Lance: Do it or you'll risk getting a zero like Priscilla. Loretta: Fine! Loretta Does The Unthinkable Jessie: (Conf) Thank god the challenge was over because it was kinda exhausting. But since we were all in our PJ's... Ciara: (Conf) ...We decided to throw a slumber party until the next elimination ceremony. Tina: (Conf) The party was going well. We had Spin The Bottle, Truth or Dare... Jocelyn: (Conf) ...Until at one point, something bad happened. Frieda: Ok Caitlin, Truth or Dare? Caitlin: Truth. Frieda: Who do you most despise here? Caitlin: Obviously Loretta. Loretta: Stop talking shit about me you fucking pom! (smacks Caitlin in the back of her head) Frieda: Loretta, please. We're playing a game of Truth or Dare. Jocelyn: Yeah, and why the hell are you drunk? I can smell your breath from here to China. Loretta: Because I am so fucking pissed that Caitlin is still in the game because she's so ugly, her pillows cry at night! Frieda: Don't talk about Caitlin like that! Jocelyn: Yeah, leave her alone! Loretta: Shut the fuck up, ching chong! Caitlin: Come on Loretta, please don't do this to me. Loretta: Too bad, (bleep)! (punches Caitlin multiple times) Tina: Please stop this. Loretta: Hey, back the fuck off! (smashes the beer bottle at Tina) 30 minutes later... Frieda: Ooh shit, somebody call 911, I don't think Caitlin's breathing well. Jessie: Shit indeed. So anyways, Alex Mail! Rebekah: (reads letter) Hey girls, I hope you enjoyed a whole day in your PJs. Only 10 girls will have what it takes to become the next top model. Love, Alex. <3 Call-Out Time Alex: Hi girls. All Girls: Hi Alex. Alex: I heard about 24 hours ago that Caitlin received some injuries from one of you guys. Frieda: Oh my gosh Alex, it was terrible to see because Caitlin is one of our friends. I tried to give her CPR but she was unconscious at the time, so I called 911. Alex: Well the judges and I watched that scene from the security camera room and it shows that Loretta is responsible. Loretta: Seriously, Alex? Fuck you. Alex: Loretta, on behalf of the judging panel, I am asking you to leave the competition because you continued to pick on Caitlin on purpose. Loretta: No fucking way, I'm prettier than these fucking sluts, I should be the winner. Alex: Security! (Security comes and removes Loretta) Alex: Ok, now that's been taken cared of, it's time for the photo hand-outs. And it looks like we have a tie between Tina and Caitlin. Caitlin: Really? Alex: Yep, you and Tina got the same amount of points out of 40 today. Tina: Nice. Alex: Next I'm gonna call out is Barbara. Barbara: Yes. Alex: Jessie and Frieda, both of you got the same score. Jessie: Well, no shit. Frieda: Yeah, we do look alike. Alex: Next 2 I'm calling out are Ciara and Rebekah. Ciara: Whew. Alex: If Loretta didn't get disqualified, she would have been between you two. Rebekah: Um Alex, that kinda sounded pornographic. Alex: Whatever. The next photo goes to Oliviyah. Oliviyah: Thanks Alex. Alex: Jocelyn and Octavia, please step forward. Jocelyn: Shit. Alex: One of you girls will be going home tonight as I only have one photo remaining. And that photo goes to Octavia. Jocelyn: Wait, this means I'm out? Alex: Jocelyn good news, since Loretta's disqualification, you are safe from tonight's elimination. This means you will be going on to the next episode. Jocelyn: Thank you Alex, so much! Alex: And here's your photograph. Trivia * This is the first time there is 2 challenges in one episode. * This is the first time somebody is disqualified from the competition. * In Part 2 of the challenge, the 11 girls had to pair up. The pairings were the following: ** Caitlin paired up with Frieda ** Jessie paired up with Barbara ** Oliviyah paired up with Jocelyn ** Tina paired up with Ciara ** Octavia, Rebekah and Loretta paired up together. * This is the first time there was a tie between 2 girls. * The Scores of each contestant were the following: ** Caitlin - 34 / 40 ** Tina - 34 / 40 ** Barbara - 33.6 / 40 ** Frieda - 33.1 / 40 ** Jessie - 33.1 / 40 ** Ciara - 32.6 / 40 ** Loretta - 32 / 40 ** Rebekah - 31.3 / 40 ** Oliviyah - 30.1 / 40 ** Octavia - 28.3 / 40 ** Jocelyn - 27.4 / 40 * Loretta was disqualified because she beat the crap out of Caitlin after the photo shoot. Gallery Caitlin PJ Party.png|Caitlin's winning photo Tina PJ Party.png|Tina's winning photo Barbara PJ Party.png|Barbara gets second place Jessie PJ Party.png|Jessie gets third place Frieda PJ Party.png|Frieda also gets third place Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes